


Sleepy Boys

by fabulousfanficfairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sleepy Boys, Voltron, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfanficfairy/pseuds/fabulousfanficfairy
Summary: TONIGHTS EDITION OF: “I’m tired so instead of sleeping lets write!”But I’m low-key sleepy so lets write about some sleepy boys????





	Sleepy Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely live for fluff- I hope you guys enjoy! <3

Keith took one of the quickest showers of his life, not because he was excited but because he was tired. You see, his policy was that the faster you take a shower the sooner you get to be in bed. Which, logically makes sense.  
Lance, on the other hand, did not follow that line of thinking.   
“But, if you’re going fast it takes energy, which makes you more tired. So, by taking longer, I take less energy and am therefore less tired when I get to bed than I would have been had a taken a ten minute shorter shower,” Lance had argued, when the topic had come up a few weeks later.  
“But that doesn’t change the amount of time it takes you to get to bed!”  
“Except it does, in a roundabout way, because the whole reason I want to get to bed faster is because I am tired, so by making myself less tired I don’t have the same need to get to bed faster, therefore the amount of minutes it takes is less important than the amount of energy it takes.” Lance had crossed his arms and put on a smug ‘and that’s logic’ face, while Keith just looked at him and wondered what he saw in that idiot.   
So, that explains why Keith always made it into bed at least ten minutes before Lance would join him. Some nights Keith would be asleep by the time Lance curled up against him, even though he always tried to wait for his boyfriend to finish his “energy efficient” shower.  
Tonight, when Lance curled beside Keith and rubbed his nose against Keith’s damp hair, Keith was only half asleep.  
“Mmmm,” Keith murmured, arching his back so it pressed closer against Lance. “Finally finished your shower?”  
Lance smiled, and gently tugged at the ends of Keith’s hair. “I went a little faster tonight because I was excited to cuddle with you.”  
Keith smiled, and flipped around to hold onto Lance like he was a stuffed animal. His voice was muffled, since his face was pressed into Lance’s shirt when he mumbled, “good thing too, or I would’ve fallen asleep and missed you. And I hate missing you.”  
It was now Lance’s turn to smile, as he ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. “And I hate missing you.”  
Keith didn’t respond, and Lance could feel his breathing slow as he fell asleep. This was Lance’s favorite- watching Keith at his most peaceful. Sometimes he would smile a little at something that happened in a dream and it just made Lance’s heart stop.   
Finally, after watching Keith for several minutes, Lance felt his eyes start to get heavy. He kissed Keith gently on the top of his head, and wiggled around a little bit against his pillows to find that perfect sleeping position.  
“Good night, mi amor. I can’t wait to wake up with you tomorrow.” Lance mumbled as he drifted off, smiling in the same sleepy way Keith did.


End file.
